Ruby's Red
by mebassett99
Summary: I was wandering through the village of Tisan. And I suddenly see a man with strange Purple hair and my destiny. After so many years of being reborn I had finally found him my soul mate. Someone I would follow to the ends of the earth. My name is Ruby and this is my story.
1. My Beggining

**Chapter 1: My beginning**

 _What path should I take, left or right, silver or gold. I went to the gold door last time so maybe the silver this time._

Suddenly a rukh landed on my shoulder. "I wonder what will happen this time." I say as I start walking toward the silver door. "Watch over me my friends. As always."

* * *

I was born in a small village on the coast of the Partevian Empire. Me being an only child I helped the most. My father taught me to hunt and defend myself using dual daggers as well as a bow. My mother taught me more domestic skills. As well as how to always win an argument. My papa was a trader and a fisherman so I grew up on the ocean and it was my second home in all truth.

"Ruby come inside dear it's going to storm." my mother said. I yelled back. "Yes mama." when I got inside I saw papa packing. "Papa what's going on? Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute then said"I got recruited to fight in the war. However pointless it is." then he ruffled my hair and smiled. "Take care of your mother and remember I will always love you." then he left, just like that. A month later he was killed, but they sent nothing back just a letter of notification. At the time I didn't understand that well considering I was only five at the time. Then another tragedy struck six years later my mother died from sickness.

"Mama please don't go I can't lose you too." I said as I was crying "Ruby listen to me do not cry for me. Go and live your life, travel and meet new people. Become someone great and always remember a small act of kindness can go a long way." My mother said.

"But I want to do those things with you." I said. Mama looked at me seriously and said, "Promise me you will not give up hope because I am gone. Also I may be acting selfish but please don't lose that wonderful smile you have" I took a second to respond but when I finally did I said, "I promise."

The last words my mother ever spoke to me were, "I will always be with you. So this isn't goodbye it's see you later." she died later that night and I had made up my mind. I would become a traveler. So after my mother was buried I packed everything and started on a journey to my new life.

To start I changed my look I kept my long red hair that I was named after but instead of a long dress I took some black pants and cut a white dress to knee length. Wearing a black and red vest and comfy travelling shoes. I left the house I had known since I was born taking only necessities and anything to sell except for my mothers necklace. And emerald necklace that looked like a tree. This is a new start for me. My new life starts today.


	2. Meeting Sinbad, Dungeon Number 1

**Chapter 2: Meeting Sinbad, Dungeon Number 1**

I had been traveling around Partevia for three years and had finally decided to leave. I was nearing a small village by the name of Tisan suddenly hearing a commotion from a group of people. Pulling my hood and scarf tighter around me. I disguised myself as a boy to avoid stares of people who would think it weird a girl to be traveling by herself. I also over the years learned I could manipulate the rukh in uncommon ways. I could make fire and manipulate water, bring about a tornado and even cause an earthquake if I wanted to.

As I got closer to the crowd it turned out to be someone denying the militaristic bastards that recruit for the army. "I'm the captain of the western boundary platoon, Dragul. You should've received enlistment notices from the platoon by now. Report within three days."

The other guy responded with "What if I said no?" I had to admit he had guts. But the rukh were reacting strangely to him. They were almost calling to me. Then Dragul goes and kicks him in the face. "You don't have a say in this matter. This is an order, not a request from the army."He says

A kid then runs up and the guard kicks him away and my blood runs cold. Then Dragul has the nerve to say, "No need to be hasty! You'll also be able to serve your country in five years as manpower." I start glaring at him hoping looks could kill. But before I could say anything the boy with purple hair stands up and says, "Hey you...Wait right there...Manpower? Just what do you think we are?"

"Exactly as I said. It's natural for a citizen to serve his country." Says Dragul. "You citizens are and indispensable manpower for the war against the Reim empire" I look at him horrified. How could he say something like that.

"Were not tools you could use in the war. My father never came back after he joined the troops. Same with every man in this village. I'll never join the army." says the boy. I clutch my necklace thinking about how my father should've stood up to these bastards but didn't. Then it seems like Dragul has the nerve to threaten this boy. "Sinbad...I heard you had a mother? Refusing to the summons is national treason. Don't ever forget that your treason will also affect your mother." then he just had to mention the thing that took my father from me, "You're also aware of that Dungeon, aren't you? The magicians of our country told that there is an immeasurable power sleeping inside it. That is why we have to obtain that power at all costs. That is the imperial command from his Highness. Not only for this country, but for its citizens. Sinbad. In the end, didn't your father also join the army for the sake of his country. Remember this well."

Then he goes to stab the boy and I interfere. The next thing he knows is that i'm blocking his blow with my daggers. I then say, "This is why I hate you militaristic bastards. You think you can just boss everyone around like their ants beneath your shoe." I have a determined look in my eyes "Now leave before I make you." Dragul just glares and leaves.

I turn to the boy and he just looks at me with wide eyes then smiles. "You didn't have to do that. But thanks anyways. My name is Sinbad." I return a smile and remove my scarf enough for him to see, "It was no problem. I've seen so many people killed or forced to serve in the army by bastards like him i couldn't just let him do that." I said. "By the way my name is Ruby. I've been traveling around the Partevian empire for the last three years." He then stares at me wide eyed. "Your a girl!" Sinbad exclaims. I sigh and respond, "Yes I am a girl. It's just easier to travel when you look like a boy." I then smile and continue "I'm going to the Dungeon Sinbad If you want a ride just ask. I'll be at the port. But you have to decide, do you truly want to change the world." He just stares at me dumbfounded and as I walk away I say, "It was nice meeting you Sinbad." He finally snaps out of his stupor and says, "It was nice meeting you too."

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in my tiny boat waiting for Sinbad. The rukh said he would be here so I was waiting. Then I hear a noise, like someone approaching. Then I hear, "Ruby. You said if I needed a ride to ask. So can I have a ride." I turn to him and smile, "of course. The rukh said you were coming so I was waiting for you. Hop on we should be there by tomorrow morning at earliest. Afternoon at latest." He smirks and hops on.

"Hey Sinbad. Do you have room for one more, because you're a man who seems willing to do the right thing no matter what." I say "And that's a man I would follow." He just stares at me with calculating eyes and he smiles and says, "Why didn't you just say so. I could use some company and from the stunt you pulled earlier I can tell you're a good fighter." I sigh in relief but he continues. "By the way what else can you do?"

"I can shoot a bow and arrow. I can also manipulate the rukh to move water, earth. Create fire and manipulate the wind." I say. "Though I'm not like normal magicians but I don't need spells."

"That's amazing. It will certainly come in handy in the dungeon." Says Sinbad. "Yes it will. We should get some sleep. See you in the morning."

* * *

When morning comes we had reached the dungeon and we saw Dragul standing there being the militaristic bastard he is. I stand next to Sinbad while he makes a speech, "Brat? You're also one. Aren't you? Listen Well. I will have this Dungeon's power for myself. I won't let you have that at any cost. You who do nothing but torment people...Never!" We run toward the dungeon and see a guy in green that seems familiar. Then it comes to me, "Yunan! is that you?" I say. He looks at me wide eyed and smiles, "Ruby it's good to see you. Are you following Sinbad?" He asks. I say, "Yes I am."

He then turns to Sin, "It's right there, Sinbad. That is the entrance to the Dungeon. Once you're in, you won't be able to get our till you clear it. Are you prepared?" he says. Sinbad has a confident glint in his eyes that seems kind of cute. And says, "Yeah. I've made my decision, that I'll definitely come back with that power." We then run towards the door and as we make our entrance Sin grabs my hand and pulls me in and a light envelops us.

We see a red planet and Sin reaches out to touch it. Next thing we know we're in a room that looks like it's going to fall apart. Then Sin says, "This is…?" We then run forward and we see the most amazing room ever. And it's full of dragons. "So this is...a Dungeon?". I think

 _This is going to be fun. I haven't seen Baal in a while so I wonder what he's been up to._

I then look the other and we start running toward a new adventure. A new me.


	3. Baal's Dungeon

**Chapter 3: Baal's Dungeon**

A dragon swoops at us and we see Dragul fighting off dragons. I sigh and ask, "We have to save the idiot don't we?" Sin then says, "ya" we jump into action I slice a dragon in two and Sin spears one. Then Sin says, "Follow me" Dragul then reluctantly follows us to safety on a low ridge. Sin then says, "But how did you get here before us? I'm pretty sure we entered first." Dragul then says, "You're the brat that refused to enlist. Don't do something you're not asked to do" Me being confused says, "Huh?"

Dragul then goes on a rant , "I am a soldier. I don't need to be saved by a commoner like you." Then Sin says, "I don't care about your ideals. It can't be helped if I already saved your life" Then they both start pouting and Sin continues, "In the first place...Someone who doesn't even thank the people who saved his life. Is even more of a brat than me." I just sigh at their childish behavior as Dragul says, "Brat, you say? Very well then. Let me tell it to you in a way that even a commoner like you can understand. And carve it in your head, my superior name. I am the youngest in the house of Dragul of the Partevian empire, son of General Draguiel Henrius Nodomis Pertegomidus, Commander of the western boundary platoon. Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon." Then Sin decides to shorten the name, "Too long. I'll shorten it to Drakon." Then I say, "That works. Your name is really long by the way." The Newly name Drakon then says, "Huh? What?" After that they started fighting like little kids so I decide to intervene. I pull at both of their ears and hear sounds of protest. I then say, "Will you two stop fighting like little kids. We can't leave the Dungeon unless we conquer it. Or in the worst case scenario, die. So stop fighting and get over your differences. We either work together to get out of here or we all die."

One scolding later they both agreed on a truce. We're watching a dragon and the rukh are trying to get my attention. I listen to the rukh and I realize what's about to happen. I pale and put my face in my hands and Sin asks, "Ruby what's wrong?" All of a sudden the dragon eats its own kind. Sin then understands why I hid my face. "How could it eat its own kind." I say.

I pull myself together and we start to look at our surroundings. I notice a lot of holes in the ground but none of them seem to make it all the way to the door. Next thing I know Drakon is headed toward the door. Then the dragon notices him. I sigh and me and Sin jump in to help. I use the rukh to lift the earth up to block the blast while Sin cuts a hole in the side of the giant Lizard's neck and we drag Drakon into a hole.

We were trying to wake him when I got an idea. "Sin stand back." I brought my hands in front of me in the shape of a bowl and said, "My old friends help me out here. Please" water started to fill my hands and I smiled kindly, "Amazing." said Sin "But what did you mean by old friends?" I only giggled and said, "I'll explain after we're out of the dungeon." He only nods as I take the water and throw it on Drakon's face. He starts to come to then Sin starts yelling at him causing me to sigh. "You idiot. Hey, get a hold of yourself! Stand up or you'll die."

Drakon just sits up and looks at us in shock and says, "Kill...Kill me! Getting frightened by the enemy in my position. I'm a failure as a soldier" I simply stare at him shocked. How could he throw away the precious gift of life that easily. I clench my fists and before Sin can say anything I start, " You idiot! Life is a precious gift that you can't throw away that easily, and I can say from experience this is not the way to die." They simply stare at me. "You have to die after you've lived your life to the fullest, found love, seen grandkids, become an old wrinkly person who tells stories about when you were young and teach them the meaning of life." I'm breathing heavily at this point.

Suddenly the ground starts rumbling and Sin picks up the shield. I see where he's going with this so I take out my bow and nock an arrow. "I'll cover you." I say, he simply smirks and says, "Okay. but be careful." I nod and get in position.

Sin then says "Can you hear this Drakon! It's the sound of the people in power who kept sacrificing everything around them accepting their punishment." I look around and see three baby dragons coming toward Sin so I fire my arrow and take out all three at once. I see Drakon gaping at me. Sin then starts surfing on the water spouts and cuts the dragon along the side of its neck. Another baby dragon comes at Sin so I quickly nock another arrow and shoot hitting the wing and pinning to the wall.

Sin then stabs the Dragon in the forehead destroying it and returning it to the rukh. He comes out holding a crystal I can only guess is the key for the door. Drakon can only stare at me and Sin in awe. Drakon who has the other walks up to the door and sin joins him so they can open the door. I look at Sin and the rukh around him are confident and determined. But yet again it feels like their drawing me in, I can only stare at him.

"Hey, Ruby, are you okay." Sin says. I only nod and he says, "Well c'mon. Let's go." I smile and follow him Through the door to the next challenge.

* * *

"We finally made it to the treasure room!" I say in relief. "Hm...everything's made of stone. I don't see anything strange though." says Drakon. All of a sudden I can't control my own feet but I can't seem to stop walking. I end up at the top of the stairs and I see a silver lamp and I have the sudden urge to touch it. I can barely hear anything else but it sounds like Sin is calling my name. I touch the star on the lamp and I feel faint all of a sudden. I feel myself falling and wait to meet the hard floor but it never comes. I can't seem to keep my eyes open and gladly open my arms to the waiting darkness.

Suddenly I'm in a palace and I see Ugo standing there, he then says, "Hello young guardian. It is nice to see you again." I smile and say, "It's nice to see you too. Can you explain why I'm here when I was with Sin in Baal's dungeon.?"

"Ah that. It is time for you to receive your full power." Says Ugo. I only nod and start to feel the power flow through me and the memories of my past start to resurface. I can once again use the rukh around me to cleanse the darkness. I turn to Ugo, "I know you want something so just say it." He only sighs, "There is a child that will soon inhabit this palace and eventually he will descend to your world. I ask when that time comes and you finally meet him will you watch over him?" I only shake my head with a smile on my face and answer, "Of course I can. I can promise you I will watch over him when I finally meet him." He smiles and says, "Thank you guardian. Now I think it's time I send you back. I think someone's a bit worried about you." The palace starts to fade as I head back to my body and back to the world I know.

* * *

I can hear Sin calling my name. I start to open my eyes and everything is blurry. I blink a few times and my vision clears and all of a sudden I have a killer headache. Probably due to the memories that have resurfaced. "Ruby are you okay?" Sin says worriedly. I smile and say, "I'm fine Sin. What happened while I was out?" He gives me one last worried look and says, "Me and Drakon dueled for the power of the dungeon and Baal was waiting for you to wake up to send us back." I stand up and turn to Baal and say, "It's good to see you Baal. I look forward to seeing your power at work again." He simply smirks and I see Sin's sword glow as he is gifted Baal's power." Next thing I know were consumed by a white light as we leave the dungeon.

As we wake up were outside the dungeon and I realize Sin is on top of me and I start blushing like crazy. "Sin wake up." I say. Sin slowly opens his eyes and blinks looking at me. Then I demand, "Sin now that you're awake could you do me a favor and GET OFF!" He jumps off and says, "Sorry."

We see a general come over to us and say with an all too innocent smile, "Good job there! Young conquerer! Now, hand over that treasure and the dungeon's power to us." I scowl and say, "Militaristic bastard's." Then Sin says, "Don't associate me with yourself. Both the treasure and power are something, I took for myself. I definitely won't hand it over to you lot!" He then draws his sword and stands at the ready as I nock an arrow. The general then says, "What did you say!? He's rebelling against the empire! Seize him!" The soldier's run at us and suddenly Yunan shows up. "Not going to use the power you've just acquired?" Sin just looks at him in surprise, "Ah I see, you don't know how to use that power yet." Yunan then touch's the sword and in a flash of lightning Baal appears and says, "Do you already need my assistance, master?" Then the soldiers start freaking out.

"Blue Giant?"

"What the hell is that!?"

"A monster?"

I then say, "Sin listen to what your heart is telling you." He nods and looks at his sword then says, "O' Spirit of wrath and heros, I command me and thy household members, using my magoi as your source, grant power for my will." he raises his sword skyward, "Come forth, Baal!" Lightning is shot at the soldiers which confuses them and gives us a chance to get away. Yunan then says, "Sinbad! Ruby!" Suddenly we're lifted into the air, "A bit of service of from me." I pale at the memory and we're thrown through the air off to who know's where.

* * *

We ended back in Tisan. As I tried to land on my feet. It didn't work though and I landed on my side and skidded across the ground. Sin then gives me a hand up resulting in out face's being inches apart. The result of this is both of us blushing. We pull apart and he asks, "Are you okay Ruby?" I respond with, "Ya just a little shaky. But otherwise I'm fine." He only nods. Then a little kid comes up to us, "Sin nii-chan? Just as I thought it's you!" Sin responds with, "I'm back everyone!"

A woman who appears frantic runs up to us and says, "Just where were you all this time?" Sin starts to answer, "I conquered a-" The women interrupts, "Just where did you go leaving Esra-san for two weeks?" It would seem that there is still a time difference when you leave the dungeon. I can also only guess Esra is his mother. Sin then starts running towards a hose by the edge of the village so I do the logical thing and follow him.

He goes inside with me following closely behind. I see a sick women lying on the bed. I listen to the rukh that surround her and I hear the worst possible thing. "Oh no." I whisper in an almost inaudible voice. Sin then goes to talk to his mom, "Dear..Is that you Badr?" I can only assume that was his father. "If I can see you, that means my time is also near. You know, that little Sinbad with your sword, went to adventure the outside world. He is lively, highly curious and reckless like a fool, but also treasure's his friends and family. Really...Kind just like you." I can only smile at her words because they have all been proven true in the short time i've known him. "He is also an adult now. I'm sure he'll be fine now." I watch with wide eyes as I hear her last words before she returns to the rukh, "I love you Sin…"

Sin just stands there and he suddenly turns to me and hugs me, "You won't leave me right." I can only hug him back and answer with, "Of course not. I said I'd follow you and I will always follow you." We stay there for the night and I tell him, "My mother's last words to me were, _I will always be with you. So this isn't goodbye, it's see you later,_ Those words have kept me going since the beginning." He stares at me and says, "Your mother was a smart women. But would you mind explaining now please."

I only sigh and start my explanation, "I'm the guardian of the rukh. I have existed since the beginning of time and have watched over the balance of good and evil. Part of this deal is being reincarnated every time I die, I have also regained my memories from all of my past lives. So I know things about the world others wouldn't know." I stop to breathe, "Although if you are wondering I am not a magician. I simply have a deep connection with the rukh. Do you remember when I passed out in the dungeon?" He answers, "Yes, why did you pass our?"

"I was recieving the rest of my power's. Before I was just able to use my own rukh but now I can use the rukh from around me to assist." I say, he only looks at me in silence. He then says, "Well that's a lot to take in. But why didn't you tell me earlier?" I look down and say, "I didn't want to put you in unnecessary trouble. There are people that would use my powers for the wrong thing if they ever found me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He surprises me by hugging me. "I'm not mad at you I just wish you would've told me sooner." We then realize how close we are and pull apart blushing madly. "We should get some sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow anyways." I say, "Goodnight Sin." I hear him say, "Goodnight Ruby." just before sleep takes me.


	4. Imuchakk of the North

**Chapter 4: Imuchakk of the North**

The next morning I surprisingly get up before Sin so I decide to make some breakfast. I look around and see all the things to make something my mother used to make me. I grab some dried onions, cheese, bread and I see some dried fish. I start the fire and grab some fresh herbs and get to work. Chopping the onion and herbs and putting them aside. I slice the cheese and put it on the bread with some fish. Adding another slice of cheese I put some onion on top of that and put the herbs on top. I repeat this again on another slice of bread and put it in the oven to melt.

Apparently my cooking has made Sin start to wake up. I turn to him and say, "Good morning sleepyhead I have breakfast ready so get up or I eat yours and mine." That apparently gets him up because he grabs the food and starts to eat.

"Hot!" I laugh at that and He takes a bite as I eat mine. He then says, "This is delicious. Where did you learn to make this?" I smile softly and say, "Whenever we had fresh fish my mother used to make this for breakfast." Sin then says, "Well your mother must be a great cook. I would love to meet her one day." I tense up after that hoping Sin didn't notice. "Hey are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" I just sigh and say, "My mother died three years ago from disease...and my father died six years before that...after he went off to war." Sin just hugs me as I feel something wet on my cheek. I realize I'm crying and say, "My mother made me promise to not give up hope...Maybe because she always said hope is like a spark...that can ignite a blazing fire. Or simply because she knew I would try and give up. I just don't know." After that we just stand there like that for who knows how long before I pull away slightly.

"We should go to port before the soldiers come to apprehend us for 'treason' against the empire." I say. Sin then says, "Ya. Let's go."

* * *

 _Soon Sinbad's name spread throughout Partevia like wildfire. And the news of how a 14 year old cleared the dungeon, that claimed more than 10,000, encouraged the war-torn civilians. On the other hand, because of the fact that a commoner like him cleared it, that little hero soon became an eyesore to the royal palace._

We get to the port ready to get on the boat and see a soldier harrasing a group of citizens. She has one man pinned to the ground ready to punch him. Sin runs and grabs her wrist mid punch and says, "Stop it!" she turns to look at us and says, "I take it you must be Sinbad?" she turns to me, "And who might you be young man?" I just stare in response my lilac eyes boring into her. Then Sin says, "How glad I am that a cute little lady like you knows me." She lunges at him and I rush forward and grab her wrist. She tears her wrist away and says, "How impudent!" She takes her sword and rushes toward Sin but he dodges and pokes her back and says, "But you can't beat me!"

I snicker as her shirt rips in the front. I am personally glad she was embarrassed like this. She deserved it. But then I notice she cut Sin. It starts to turn purple and I whisper, "Old friends please heal him." I see the rukh flutter around his wound. All of a sudden Sin picks up the lady and says, "And with that, I'm taking her as a hostage." I just sigh but follow him on the boat anyways.

Were a good ways off shore when I say, "You wanted to know who I am right?" she gets this determined look in her eyes and nods. "I'm someone who's decided to follow Sinbad. He can and will change the world if you let him." She just stares at me with calculating eyes until Sin throws a barrel in the water and puts her in it, I start laughing as he says, "I'm sure that your soldiers will be able to rescue you from this distance! Thank you for becoming my hostage! Until we meet again my cute little lady!"

We finally leave Partevia. On to another adventure with the guy I followed on impulse. Sinbad what adventure will we go on next?!

* * *

We had finally reached the frigid north. I was perfectly warm with my traveling cloak and scarf but poor Sin didn't have any other clothing on him. It was quite funny actually. I was laughing so hard but had calmed down enough to say, "Why didn't you think to bring other clothes. Maybe warmer one's." He tries to glare at me but the cold isn't helping much, "I didn't think we would drift to colder waters." He says. I just sigh and go into my bag and pull out my spare cloak and hand it to him, "Here it should help you stay warm. Or warmer than you are now." He takes the cloak gratefully and wraps it around himself.

All of a sudden we hear water splash and we turn and see another boat. "Oh, we drifted farther north than I thought." Sin just turns and looks at me weird. Then this giant fish comes out of the water. Knocking the other two out of the boat. Then Sin steers the boat toward the fish and for some reason takes off his shirt and the cloak I lent him. I can only sigh as he says, "Look here, Monster!" He raises his sword to the sky, "Baal! Lend me your strength!" Lightning starts to gather, "Lightning strike!" Since Sin fried the fish I can get a better look at it now. "Oh, that's not a fish. That's a rampaging unicorn." Sin just gives me another weird look as the cold catches up with him, "It's f-freezing." I start laughing and say, "You shouldn't have taken off the cloak and your shirt." He only tries to glare at me again, which results in more laughter. Then we move the boat to pick up the other two people. After their in out boat, which is dangerously close to sinking, we end up dragging the unicorn back to shore as well.

Back on shore Sin is back in the cloak and he put his shirt back on too. I was a little sad to see him put it back on though and I don't know why, it's eating me up. But back to the conversation at hand. "Wow, it really is huge!" says Sin. The other guy who I can only guess is dumbfounded says, "It's called a Rampaging Unicorn. They are usually found in the southern seas but they come to the north once a year to lay eggs." That apparently impressed Sin, "Amazing! And to think that you were trying to defeat it with just one harpoon!"

I'm sitting there digging through my memories trying to figure out the significance of defeating a rampaging unicorn. I was an imuchakk in one of my past lives so I should know this. Then the other girl wakes up and looks at me, "Who are you?" I can only chuckle and say, "My name is Ruby. What's yours?" She smiles and says, "I'm Pipirika. Would you mind telling me what happened?" I smile softly and say, "Me and my friend Sinbad were drifting and we drifted north resulting in us accidently coming into range of the Rampaging Unicorn." All of a sudden I remember why he was fighting a rampaging unicorn. "I'm gonna take a longshot and say that boy fighting the unicorn is your brother and he should be coming of age this year." She looks surprised but says, "Yes, but how did you know that?" All of a sudden a look of urgency comes across her face, "Did my brother kill the Rampaging unicorn?" I can only nod in assurance.

Next thing I know Sin is flirting with with her and I get a knot in my stomach, though I don't know why. I walk up and grab his ear and pull, "You shouldn't flirt with my friends you 's not your job anyways." I let go of his ear and glare at him, letting him know he shouldn't do it again. So after a quick explanation to Sin we're invited to the imuchakk village. On the way I'm watching Pipirika, her rukh are reacting strangely to mine. Then it hits me, just like how a dungeon capturer can have household members, I can have apprentice guardians. It would seem Pipirika is one of my apprentices.

Then she catches me staring, "Is something wrong?" I can only smile and say, "Do you know what the guardian of the rukh is?" She gets this look of understanding on her face, "Yes, she was born into the imuchakk a long time ago. Are you telling me I'm the guardian?" I give her a confused look then start laughing and say, "No your not. That's actually me. But did you know the guardian can have four apprentices, one for each element." She shakes her head so I continue, "Because of how your rukh are reacting to mine I have reason to believe you're one of my apprentices. More specifically the water apprentice." She stares at me in wonder then asks, "What would that mean for me?"

"I would have to train you to use water and you would also inherit the memories of past apprentices. There's a lot more but that is a start." I say. I look at her and she has a determined look in her eyes. Then says, "I'll talk to my father so he can let me travel with you." I smirk "That's good, because if I remember correctly I wouldn't be able to start without his consent anyways." We both laugh earning strange looks from the boys, they just shrug and keep walking.

* * *

When we finally reach the village we receive a rather warm welcome, or Hina and Pipirika do. Then their father appears, "it's admirable that you made it back my children." They rush toward him and right then and there I can see the love that he has for his children and it only makes me smile. Then Pipirika drags me forward to introduce me, "Father this is Ruby. She's traveling with Sinbad. She's also the guardian." I just smile and he looks at me and smiles pulling me into a hug and says, "It is nice to finally meet the current incarnation of the guardian. I can assume nothing has changed much." I however cannot answer because he is choking me so all I can make are strangled noises. When he finally let's me go I gasp for air and answer, "It's good to be back in the north as well though my tolerance for alcohol is currently zero due to the fact this is a new life." He gives me a look of understanding so I continue, "Although if you have time later, preferably before you are drunk, I would like to discuss something important with you." He only nods in confirmation and turns to the village. "Tonight will be Maharagan! Prepare the feast!" We then hear an uproar from the village.

We're invited into the village chief's house and given warmer clothes, well Sin is I just decline as I am perfectly happy with my own. Then Sin asks, "What is Maharagan?" I just sigh and answer this question for him, "It's Imuchakks traditional festival. Originally it is a coming of age ceremony where a warrior is presented with a nom de guerre. It can also be a ritual to say thanks for the blessings of the sea." he gives me a quizzical look and I say, "I was born an Imuchakk in one of my past lives."

"In truth while you two were gone, something strange appeared." This peaks my interest, "Far north, a strange building which I haven't seen before suddenly appeared. I was wondering who to send there to investigate. Hina you also-." Sin then interrupts, "You can't! You can't get close to that. That's a Dungeon. In our home country Partevia many have lost their lives challenging that building." Then Hina says, "Even I heard about that. All the soldiers who were sent to that place got annihilated. But a single young man, managed to conquer it." I only give him a grim look, "Over 10,000 people lost their lives to the first dungeon Hina. I would suggest not attempting to enter…seeing as once you enter you cannot leave unless you conquer the dungeon or die." He looks at me wide eyed and Sin says, "It was me."

"What are you saying? I won't forgive anyone who makes a fool out of us." Then sin unsheathes his sword slightly as he reveals Baals power. "Is that the sign of the conqueror's?" I only nod and say, "If you successfully conquer a dungeon you gain unimaginable power as well as a djin. The beings who live in the dungeons." The chief instantly looks at Sin differently and hands him a bowl saying, "In Imuchakk the finest hospitality is given to the strong. Forgive me for my rude behaviour up until now." Sin accepts the bowl and I remember a natural staple here and snicker. Sin looks at me strangely unaware he just drank animal urine and fish blood. Then says, "It's natural to be wary of a stranger. All the more for a chief who is in charge of his entire clan" I glance at Hina and he has a dark look in his eyes, "That's why, I'd like to request, don't let anyone near that dungeon." I then make eye contact with Pipirika and nod, "Chief I was wondering if I could talk with you now...Preferably without prying ears." he only nods and as the boys leave the room I say, "Chief are you aware of the guardian apprentices."

"Yes I am. What of it?" He asks. "It would appear that your daughter Pipirika is one of them, specifically the apprentice of water. I would like permission to train your daughter." He looks at me and says, "It is her choice. I would probably not be able to stop her even if I tried. Though would she have to travel with you?" I look at him and say, "Yes she would as I will most likely have to find the other three apprentices as well." The chief looks at Pipirika with a pride only a father can know, making me long for my own. "You have my permission." Next thing I know a horn is blowing signalling the start of Maharagan. That night I can only watch as the chief gets Sin drunk and I take to playing with the kids, teaching them a game I used to play.

"Okay kids you grab a bunch snow in your hands and shape it into a ball. Take aim at the target and throw with all your might." Sin had passed out earlier so I painted a target on his face. I throw my snowball at Sin who is currently drunk and unaware. It lands on his back and he turns around and sees me. I signal and we all throw them burying Sin in the snow. "Okay kids here are some rules, only throw at people who are playing with you and do not do anything I wouldn't do." I hear a chorus of yes's and they go to making teams as I help Sin stand up. We head back to the house were staying in when I feel like someone is watching us. "My friends who is it that is watching us now?" I listen to the rukh and my widen.

Sin decide to go to sleep so I start to meditate. Trying to understand the boy when Sin starts talking in his sleep, "You're beautiful...But a bit-too tall...Ah, don't go." What is he dreaming about. Hopefully it doesn't involve naked women. Then I feel another presence and take out one of my daggers in preparation.

Next thing I know an assassin comes out of the ceiling and attacks Sin. "A child. Mischievous brats like you need to be properly disciplined." I throw a dagger at him and nick his bandages, or at least the one's on his face. "A child in the sham lash. Partevia would really go to such lows. They really are going to meet a terrible end." Then I get something thrown at me so I use the air to push it back surprising thing I know Sin is pinned to the floor and a dagger held against his throat. Then the assassin is shocked. We tie him up as Pipirika and Hinahoho enter.

"Now then. Who are you?" asks Sin. I walk up to the boy and say, "You really had me worried. I thought I would have lost you too the shadows...Ja'far." Apparently I surprised him so I continue, "At what age were you brought into the sham lash. They probably made you believe you killed your parents to manipulate you. Correct?" He only glare's in response. Then Sin says, "To think a kid like you has become an assassin." Ja'far then laughs. I hear a scratching noise so I walk behind him and grab the small blade from his fingers. I receive another glare for that, "You can't hide anything from me Ja'far. It's impossible" I feel two more people appear and suddenly there's smoke everywhere Then Ja'far is gone.

"Just what were they…?" I can only look at the spot where Ja'far was sitting when i noticed he left a locket of sorts. It must be important to him so I put it in my bag so I can give it back later. Then it was time for the ritual I look at Pipirika and say, "We start your training tomorrow. You'll be put through, for lack of a better word, hell in the beginning so be prepared." She gave me a determined look and nodded so I went to pack a bag.

* * *

Shortly after the ceremony I look at Sin who is sitting by the fire and the rukh whisper something to me. I stand up startling Sin and run to grab my bag as I see Pipirika standing there with a note. "I'll bring him back Pip, don't worry. Tell Sin where I've gone and to come as soon as he can. Please." I start running to the dungeon and when I get there Sin isn't that far behind. I look back for a moment and see Yunan. I can only smirk at his choice and follow Sin into another dungeon. This time to rescue a friend.


	5. Valefor's Dungeon

**Chapter 5: Valefor's Dungeon**

As we got inside it was like a crystal paradise, but full of butterflies. "Sin these can't be normal butterflies, nothing is ever normal in a dungeon." Sin nods and one lands on my shoulder, then it bites me, "Ouch!" My eyes widen in realization as Sin turns to me, "These are man eating butterflies!" They start swarming us and I make a sudden decision, to use my most dangerous element. "Sin get down!" I start concentrating and a bright flame surround me burning the butterflies to a crisp.

Then the fatigue takes hold and I start to stumble. "Ruby! Are you ok?" He helps me steady myself and I say, "Ya. Summoning fire takes more out of me than the other elements. That's all...we should keep going. We have to find Hina." He nods and we start running ahead. We hear noise in the next room and the rukh start whispering to me. "Sin. Hina's in the next room...but he's not alone. Drakon's here...and Ja'far."

As we enter the next room We see Hina being choked and Sin shoots lightning at them. "Phew, that was close, wasn't it Hina?" I look at Ja'far and smile softly causing him to glare. Sin continues, "Good job coming this far by yourself." Then Drakon steps forward with a lady standing next to her and I immediately recognize her. "It's been awhile hasn't it. Sinbad!" Then Sin says, "U-umm...who were you again? I usually don't forget the face of a lady I saw once, but it's a different story if it's a guy." I facepalm at Sin's version of a joke. "Damn you!" I just sigh. I started doing that a lot when I met Sin. "As usual, can't take a joke, can you? I had a feeling we'd see you again. Drakon." Then the woman steps up, "Nice to meet you! I am Partevias magician counselor, Falan! Pleased to make your acquaintance." I start glaring at the women, "You! What do you people want in this place...If you were not aware before then let me refresh your memory...you cannot corrupt a djinn while it is without a master."

"Aah. guardian it is good to see you again, you seem well." I continue to glare at her, "You people really think you'll succeed here...I shouldn't even call you people..more like monsters the way you corrupt innocents." Then Ja'far rushes at Sin. I get in front of him and grab his arm pulling him into a hug. "You're not alone Ja'far. You have me, so don't be afraid." He starts to calm down and shake at this but pulls away. He seems close to tears, "I'll kill both of you!" Then the other two start fighting Hina while Ja'far tries to kill Sin.

Luckily sin reads his attack. "Behave like a kid for once!" I sigh in relief that Sin wasn't hurt. So I turn my attention to Falan. "You really are stupid if you think I won't come back if you kill me. You can't even change my rukh you monster" I smirk "But I can undo the damage you did." Her eyes widen and I grab my bow and shoot an arrow at her, Drakon protects her. I growl at this, "You're playing right into her hands you idiot!" Then Hina grabs both of us and jumps into the water, Then that bitch of a monster freezes it over.

Once we're out of the water Sin starts sneezing. "Bless you" He gives a nod of thanks as I raise my body temperature slightly to dry myself. "That ice was really something." I look at Sin with anger in my eyes, "That was no normal ice. That was dark magic, the most filthy magic in existence...and only one group knows how to use it." Sin and Hina both looked shocked at my change in attitude. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to kill that monster! So don't try and stop me."

Then Sin changes the subject, "This time we got saved by you, didn't we?" Then Hina says, "Why did you come?" This confuses me, "Why are you here? It's because of you...I...I will get the power in this dungeon." I look at him still pumped up on adrenaline. "What good will that do. Prove you are a true warrior? No. The fact that you even made it this far is amazing. Even for someone not meant to be a king." He stares at me wide-eyed and we continue on to the treasure room.

* * *

Sin looks at me worried and I smile at him, "I'm not going to faint like last time. After all I gave to kill that bitch." He looks at me a little wary. "Your scary when you get killy. You know that?" I chuckle and continue to smile at him.

Then I feel a surge of rukh and my eyes widen. "They released Valefor!" I start running toward the next room that I'm sure is the treasure room. "Really Valefor you killed her already! I wanted to do it!" He looks at me and smirks, "Aah guardian. It is good to see you again." I look him over and give him a deadpanned look, "You get bored too easily. Didn't you used to knit or something?" He only glares at me.

"Ruby! When did you get so fast...and why are you pouting?" I turn to glare at him and he pales and all of a sudden finds his feet very interesting." I turn around and walk over to Valefor. Then he says, "Alright, it seems all the challengers have gathered. The one to pass the challenge among you six will be the king. The king's power is omnipotent. You would be able to destroy a country overnight or build one anew with the wealth you gain here. Now, who now wishes to become king?" They all glare at each other a little and the battle begins. Valefor turns into a puppy and I start petting him between the ears. I smirk as he starts purring the swats me away. Then he summons minifor and I look at Sin who has an ambitious look in his eyes. I smile kindly at him confident he will win this. Then Valefor sees this, and sends me a suggestive look. I just glare at him and turn to Ja'far noticing something is different about him but I just can't place it.

I just sit down to meditate trying to focus my energy when I hear Sin's plan I smirk at him and his idiocy. As I continue meditating while trying to focus my energies I feel a large amount of black rukh and my eyes snap open. I turn to the Ja'far and my eyes widen as I see it is congregating around him.

Then I hear Sin's declaration and smile. Standing up and going to stand next to him. "And I'll stand next to you every step of the way." I brace myself and grab his hand surprising him and see the rukh reacting with the others. Then the unthinkable happens. Apparently that bitch left a parting gift. I look at Ja'far and the other two assassins. I jump forward and hug Ja'far and rub his back like a mother would. "Ja'far I'm here so nothing will happen to you, nothing at all…" Then he seems to be in distress, "My insides are burning. Who is it? Just who is inside me?" My eyes widen and I hug him closer as he starts to turn into dark rukh, then I see the doll and narrow my eyes.

"Sin. Please, save him from the darkness. He's all alone so please, save him?" By the end of my little speech I'm crying. He nods and Valefor starts to share my thoughts, "How dare they do as they please inside my dungeon…?! The beast will be born if this continues, blow it away with Baal's power before that happens." Then I hear Sin say, "I'll save my comrades at all cost." I turn to Ja'far as he disappears and then a Dark Djinn is born from their shadows.


	6. The Dark Djinn

**Chapter 6: The Dark Djinn**

I was staring at the Djinn when it sprouted arms like the tall assassin. I t then punches Sin accross the room. "Sin!" I rush over to him and help him stand. "Are you alright?" When he can stand on his own he says, "Ya. I'll be alright...eventually. For now we have to save them."

Then Valefor says something I can work with, "No, there's still another way." Then I hear Drakon "What!?" I jump out of the way of a fist, "That demon is probably keeping the humans alive connected to his core, and using their magoi as a base to move around. The core is most likely in his chest. If you destroy that in a single strike, you could save those three." I look at Sin and see resolve in his eyes.

I jump and distract the Djinn while Sin goes into she comes back, "Greetings, everyone!" I glare at her, "Can't you monsters just stay dead for once." She turns to me and says, "Why the harsh welcome guardian." My glare only intensifies as I grit my teeth in anger and annoyance. Then Drakon says, "The magician, Falan...So it was you who was behind this!" He then lunges at her but the stupid bitch dodges the strike.

"Yes, my real body is in Partevia right now, In fact, I'm working as a direct magician under Lieutenant General Barbarossa-sama!" Apparently that's Drakon's older brother. "Captain Dragul. My bad, I forgot that you were promoted by two ranks and have now become a lieutenant." This apparently confuses Drakon, "Me promoted by two ranks? What are you talking about?"

Then we hear the Lieutenant Generals oh so nice voice. Note my use of sarcasm. "It means, you're already considered as someone who died in action, Junior. Failed, in clearing the first dungeon...And, still not able to capture the guy who cleared it. It's a disgrace that can't be pardoned in the noble family of Dragul. Besides...it's about my wife. Like hell I wouldn't notice, that you have feelings for Serendine! You were getting a bit too close to her. She's my property. Know your place, and die like a grunt." I snap at this point.

"How can you treat your own family like this it's despicable!...The noble house of Dragul my butt, I met Henrius Dragul and he was a grunt himself when he started out but turned into a great person. Now if you want to talk about nobility then save someone's life without gaining anything…" I then start laughing. "In fact you being this arrogant proves that Partevia is beyond saving."

Then Falan is back, "Both you and them are nothing but sacrificial pawns. You have nowhere to return to." Then Hina pushes him out of the way of the Dark Djinn. I then nock an arrow and shoot at Falan but she dodges and laughs. Then I remember my power of dimension and smirk and nock another arrow. "Sin can you save the others while I kill this bitch." He nods and jumps into action.

Falan then says, "You can't kill me guardian. After all I'm not here...My body is in Partevia." I just smirk "My old friends. Can you do me a favor here?" The rukh start fluttering around my arrow and my smirk widens. We have this stare down and then I notice that Ja'far and the others are safe so I let go of my arrow and it goes through the apparition. But doesn't come out the back. Then the bitch disappears after a choking strangling sound.

I turn to Valefor, "That is how you kill a dark magician." He then starts grumbling about how I never let him win. I then rush over to Ja'far and pick him up. I notice he is still breathing and sigh in relief. He opens his eyes and I smile gently, "You're safe now Ja'far. You have nothing to worry about." All of a sudden Dark rukh start swarming him.

"That black thing again…!"

"Leader!"

"Impossible-"

I don't hesitate to hug Jafar and activate my power so I can cleanse his rukh.

* * *

"Ruby! What's she doing" Says Sin as he looks worried. Ruby is just standing there hugging the kid. "She's trying to cleanse his rukh and save him from falling into depravity." says Valefor. Sin just looks on in worry and says, "Is there anything we can do to help?" Valefor only shakes his head, "We can't. She is the only one who can save him now."

* * *

Images rush into my head, most likely Ja'far's memories. Then I see him leaving footprints of blood, "It hurts...I can't take it anymore...Where are you...mother...father? Where are you?" he's actually crying then a darker version of himself appears. "Hey. Stop whining already! Stop crying, you wimp!" It seems overly cruel. The Ja'far says, "I can't take this anymore. I want to go home." Dark Ja'far walks up to him and grabs his shirt pulling him up, "Home? Just where is that place? Get our of the box already! Didn't we...kill our parents with these hands! We're someone who were born into the organization. We had to kill them one day or another. In order to survive, we had...no choice but to do that. We had no choice…in the end...didn't we manage to survive."

"That's where you're wrong. There's always another choice, even if you don't like it." they turn to me and I smile at them kindly, almost in a motherly fashion. "And you do have a home. Home is where you make it. It's where you want it to be." They just look at me as I get down on one knee and pull them both into a hug. "If you truly think you have nowhere to go then I can give you one. I can be your reason to live so stop deceiving yourself."

I pull away a little and look at them. "It's okay now. You can stop being scared of losing those close to you." They merge into one and I leave his mind.

* * *

There's suddenly a bright light "You don't have to be scared anymore. I won't let you die!" The elements start swarming me and I pull him closer and hold him tight not wanting to let go as the black rukh disperses. "Don't you dare die on me. Ja'far!" When the light dies down Ja'far hugs me back and starts crying into my top. I pull away to let him get tackled by his friends.

All of a sudden Sin hugs me tight. "Don't scare me like that again." I promptly start blushing and smile softly. "No promises, especially considering my role." He let's go and we all start laughing as I glance over at Valefor who's giving me suggestive looks making me blush so much I'm putting tomatoes to shame. "This is the treasure room. A place where it will be decided, who will form a contract with the Djinn, Valefor. Now, shall we decide who will be King?"

I push Sin forward giving him the ok to go. "Sin, you deserve this. Everyone here recognizes you as king. Even Drakon got it into his thick skull." I hear sounds of protest at that. Then Valefor says, "I recognize you as my king."

* * *

Next thing we know were back outside sitting on top of the treasure. Then I hear "We came back huh…" I look at the sky and burst out laughing getting some confused looks then Drakon says, "Why the hell are you laughing." I calm down and look at him smiling widely. "Because that was by far the craziest Dungeon I've ever seen and we came out alive...Though I wonder how long we were in there this time?"

Then we hear the chief "Glad to see you came back." The Imuchakk tribe comes down and starts to help get the treasure back to the village and I have taken to mumbling to myself, "Two days. All that crap we went through and it was only two days. I can't believe it, next time I see Yunan I'm going to summon Valefor and beat the crap out of him." Then the chief says, "Now, let's head back to the village! The coming of age ceremony is awaiting you." Then I hear Drakon say, "I will excuse myself here."

Me and Sin start chasing after him because I won't let him leave without saying goodbye. "Wait. Drakon!" Then he starts to give excuses, "In the first place, we're enemies. We inevitably teamed up in the Dungeon, but I have no reason to stay with you any longer." At this point I'm digging through my bag looking for that coin I always carried. "Anyways, I'll return to the capital for now. I know it's dangerous, but still in that country, I have someone that I must protect!" Then Sin says, "I understand the feeling."

My hand connects with cold metal and I pull it out of my bag. "In that case." I hold my hand over the coin making it glow then I grab some string and tie it around the coin for good measure. "Take this. If you ever need help or want to find us it will guide you. The closer you are to us the warmer it will get." He looks at me in shock but recovers quickly, "I thank you but I don't need it." He tries to give it back but I just close his hand. "It's yours now. Take good care of it." He reluctantly takes it.

"I doubt we'll cross paths ever again." He starts to walk away and I feel a rush of rukh as I turn to Sin's sword. A little bird made of light leaves it and enters Drakon's earing. I chuckle at this simply because it was inevitable.

 _Household Vessels. They are people who're attracted to the King's vessel chosen by a Djinn. And the warriors, who share the magoi of their king and the blessings of that Djinn. Drakon, is the first to ever receive this power. However, for him to actually use that power, is something that will happen in the near future._

Later that night we finally saw Hina get his spear. His new name turned out to be Hinahoho, which means 'Pure as the sea'. I decide to teach Pip a few things, "Okay, there is water all around you. In the air, snow, plants, even in people. Concentrate on the flow of everything and imagine water in front of you." She's standing there holding a wand we made for her, it resembled a spear in a way. It started to glow slightly and the rukh were reacting. Then an orb of water is floating in mid air. I smile, "Great job Pip. Now that you can make water it will be easier to control already existing pools of water."

She smiles at me already excited at what she can do. "That's amazing!" I look toward the fire and decide that's enough for now. "Alright that's enough for tonight. How about we go and join everyone else for this amazing part." I laugh when I see the kids taking aim at Sin. He looks at me weird until he's covered in Snow. Again. So starts the war of snow, Sin against an army of kids.

I notice Ja'far sitting all alone so I grab a horn for myself and him. "Here." He takes it and I roll my eyes and start to unwrap the bandages from around his face. "I know the feeling of being alone. You see both my parents are dead as well." He looks at me in surprise. "My father was killed in that pointless war between Partevia and Reim. They didn't even send his body back or any belongings. Just a letter saying he had died in action. My mother died six years later from sickness. After that I became a traveler and three years later Met Sin who changed my life forever."

After I'm done untying the bandages I say, "Isn't that better...you don't have to hide who you are anymore Ja'far. Now c'mon drink have fun, It's a party. And maybe we could join the kids in burying Sin with snow." I smirk evilly at the thought and go to do just that. Ja'far seemed a little excited so he decided to follow me as well. It was overall a fun night and we did bury Sin in a pile of snow. He was wet when we dug him our though.

The next day I was waiting outside with Ja'far and Pip while the boys talked to the elder chief. When they came out we had monopolized control over Imuchakk trade and Hina had a new wife.

 _With this conference Sinbad closed the deal on an official contract monopolizing Imuchakk_ s _trade routes. Conqueror Sinbad's name now spread across the world, not only as an adventurer, but also as a trader. And the fleet he created, started to gain fame as Sindria trade ships, in the near future._


	7. Harun the Trader

**Chapter 7: Harun the trader**

We were headed to Reim and Rumuru was teaching Sin and Ja'far were the ropes of being a trader. I was working on something I started a while ago,it's a surprise for when we finally fulfill our dream, our trader symbol. It's supposed to look like two phoenix's facing each other sewn in gold while it's surrounded by green. When all of a sudden I hear Ja'far say, "Like hell I can continue this, old hag." I sigh at his mistake when I hear "Rumuru Chop!" I get up and walk over to him, "Don't be rude Ja'far. We are official traders meaning we have to be suck-ups even if we don't want to." He looks down in shame so I rub his head, "Learn all you can now and don't be rude." I turn to Rumuru, Hina's wife who I became very good friends with, and give her a nod to continue.

"I've told you this many times haven't I. That it's 'Ms.' or 'Madam' , when you address a lady. We're traders officially recognized by Imuchakk that are lead by Sinbad-sama. Our every word, gesture and behaviour affects our master." I just laugh a little and go to find Pip. When I do find her she's below deck and concentrating on a cup of water. I tap her on the shoulder surprising her. "You can't do much down here. Let's go above deck."

"Sure. I was just try to move the water." I chuckle, "We're surrounded by ocean let's go move some water now." As we get on deck I see Sin and Ja'far dying. I judge them ok and turn to Pip, "Alright the first thing to do is meditate. Feel the water around you how it moves. It flows and you can never really control it. You must be one with it." I place a cup of water in front of her. "You cannot get up until you move the water in this cup. Remember become one with the water."

As the days went by Pip still couldn't move the water so she was just meditating. We eventually arrived in Reim and Sin climbed the mast to get a look and I joined him. "So this is...Reim Empire!" I just smile at how busy this place is, "Even in Partevia there was never a place like this...I can't wait to explore!" I look down and see someone in a cloak who seems out of place in the crowd. Then I decide It's time to get down so I jump, scaring some people in the crowd but I land safely.

They then decide to go set up shop so I stay on the ship with Pip until she get's frustrated enough.

* * *

 _Reim Empire is a powerful nation that holds the most territory in the world, and it's city Naprolia, is the second most populated economic city after the capital Remano. That economic extent even surpasses the great oceanic nation, Balbadd. Truly, a kernel of world economy._

It was halfway through the day and Pip finally had enough and decides to say something. "What is the point of this if you don't teach me. I've been sitting here for three days and this water hasn't moved." I just smile at her, "Congratulations you passed. You moved the water feel free to go explore for a while but don't get lost." She looks back at the water in surprise and indeed it was moving.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" I look at her pleased at her progress. "I have to go to the market do you want to come with me? You could learn about other cultures." She nods and follows me off the ship and into town. I go looking for some thread particularly in green and gold. I see Sin and Ja'far selling all of the goods to that hooded man and just slap my forehead. Pip notices where I'm looking, " What's wrong with them selling everything. That's good isn't it." I just sigh as I look at different threads, "Yes but they sold everything and didn't even see through that man's trick...he's just going to sell everything at his own shop and make a profit off of it."

I find the thread I'm looking for and pay for it with my own money. Pip looks at me with wide eyes, "They're Idiots" I nod in agreement as we head back to the ship so I can continue working on the symbol and Pip can train.

* * *

Later that night we were looking at a trading firm and I just sigh in exasperation. "Is that so...How mortifying…" I look at Rumuru and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"You're right but in the end, we now know that without an approved firm we can't sell in Reim. So even if we've been had, we can't argue back." I look at Sin and watch him carefully.

"Certainly...we were looking at this lightly."

"Yes...So this is an actual trading site…"

"We're completely novice in this after all…"

I just raise an eyebrow and listen to the rukh that are chattering around me. Something about the king of Balbadd. My eyebrows rise slightly at that bit of information and I think back to the hooded man but my train of thought is interrupted by Sin. "I mean, aren't traders amazing!...Don't you think they're the most determined one's in the world!? The world moves around money, and the one who move that money are the traders. They always stand at the forefront of the world, and ascertain the movement of the world, and cunningly calculate it. It won't be an exaggeration to say that these traders move the world. We'll be competing with such an amazing bunch, you know. There's no way it's not interesting." I stare at him like he's crazy and just go to stand next to him.

"He's right, maybe a little crazy but right...I have a proposition, you guys go back to imuchakk to get more goods and Sin stays here to learn the ropes." They look at me until Hina says, "Where will you be?" I smirk, "Someone needs to keep an eye on Sin so he doesn't get in trouble." They start laughing at this and Sin looks at me offended.

* * *

Later that night me and Sin are walking around looking for dinner. He only has a bronze piece in his pocket and he drops it and that hooded man picks it up. "What? It's yours, right?" I look at Sin and notice that calculating look in his eyes and just shake my head. "If it's alright with you, how about a dinner?" shortly after this we're sitting in an inn eating and the trader decides to introduce himself.

"My name is Harun. I am a trader from Balbadd." He says that and my eyes widen thinking back to what the rukh told me. "Balbadd!" He looks at me, "And what might your name be young lady." I smile a little too sweetly at him, "I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you Harun." His eyes widen a little bit at that the message clear in my voice. Do not flirt with me or you will never be able to have kids

Then Sin says, "It's a trading nation rank next to Reim if I am right." He takes a drink and says, "If you're a trader then visit that place at least once. It's quite a lively country." I then realize who that man is and Sin says, "Yes, I'll be in your care there." I realize what Sin is doing then, he's trying to start a trading firm, smart bastard. "You know right? That I bought your goods and sold them at a higher rate?" At this point I start blocking out the conversation quietly eating until Sin starts winning this game of wits.

"It's important that I learn, more about this country. If there's a price for that, then I don't mind revealing any secrets to you. Right, as friends who share their knowledge with each other." I smirk at this, Harun can't be careless now. "You want me as your friend? A friend with someone who's not even half my age? Looks like I've taken for a fool...However, I'll at least hear what you have to say." I just shake my head and watch Sin raise his hand and freeze Harun's drink. I slap him over the head. "You shouldn't use them carelessly Sin." Then he goes to tell the story and when he gets to the part about me, "Idiot remember what I said!...But in this case I'll make an exception." He just smiles and says, "That night Ruby explained to me she was the guardian of the rukh. She watches over the balance of good and evil in the world...What else did you say?" I just sigh and continue, "Part of that deal is being reincarnated every time I die so I know things normal people wouldn't. You also can't hide anything from me." I see his eyes widen a bit but Sin continues.

After the eventful story time Harun says, "The story you told was very interesting. Fighting against a dragon king on your own...Treasure room of an ancient rune...Seriously much more interesting than those poets at the imperial court." This only confirms my suspicions. Then Sin says, "Poets?" I look at harun, "Adventuring...and travel all around the world. It's like a tale I could only hear in my dreams. I couldn't help but admire it. But I still can't comprehend it. Just how do you plan on using that kind of power?" I sigh knowing Sin's answer, "It's too...change the world!" So starts another conversation I block out.

Then Harun stands up. "Sinbad...what you told was really interesting. However, you're still green. In the first place, to become apart of the association, you need to have a recommendation from a member and 1000 gold coins as your admission fee. Definitely not an amount a commoner could earn that easily. However, if your will is strong as steel, and still insist on taking a path of trading in order to create a country, then prove it to me. I'll leave to Remano tomorrow for trade, and will be back here in a month. If you really want me to believe you then earn that amount in a month with your own power. Depending on your results, I might even consider recommending you to the association." Before he walks away he pays for our dinner and apparently our room.

We're sitting in our room and Sin looks at me, "Are you going to help me think anything up? Or sew all night." I look up from my embroidery and have a serious look in my eyes, "I trust you with my life Sin so I trust you to think something up...after all if you failed then all this sewing I'm doing would be for nothing. Now think, you already know the answer." I turn back to my pattern and continue sewing. Then Sin's sword falls off the table and he finally figures it out. I laugh a little, "Goodnight Sin."

* * *

A month later Sin is telling the story of his adventure's. I see Harun walk up, "How was your trip? I hope the politics weren't boring." He just looks at me and chuckles "I really can't hide anything from you, can I." I just smirk and turn to the balcony, "The shows about to start so pay close attention. Your Majesty." He just turns to the stage as Sin shows up.

"This is the tale of a young boy. Dungeon. A place in which hundreds and thousand challenged an yet no one was able to come back alive. And what appeared as he crossed the sacred gate, was an ancient metropolis that got destroyed ages ago. While making his way with countless baby dragons the young boy didn't stop once. And what stood in front of him was a giant dragon who breathed lightning. Still, the young boy didn't waver. Right before that breath could reach him, That blade struck his body. Right, that young boy was none other than…" He summons some lightning for effect, Baal as flashy as ever. "...Sinbad."

"Amazing, a real conqueror!"

"Is that lightning like a proof of that spirit?"

"So the legend about the Dungeon was really true."

I turn to Harun, "The thing is a conqueror isn't a commoner in the first place...and Sin is on the path to making our dream come true, he can't just let it slip through his fingers." Harun just smile's as Sin comes over, "Ruby how was it? Better than yesterday?" I smile at Sin, "It was amazing, you had the people enraptured from the moment you started." Then he notices Harun, "Harun-dono."

"Amazing...It's as if there's an amphitheater here." Then Sin says, "Yes, all thanks to you." I watch as the kids swarm Sin and he just smiles kindly and says hi making them smile. I then start to think he would make a good father. But my face lights up after I realize my train of thought, luckily no one noticed. Where did that thought even come from to begin with.

"Certainly, this is something a conqueror like you can do. Good thing you realized." Sin get's this modest look on his face, "Not at all, it really is all thanks to you. It's because you said, that my story was more interesting than those poets you mentioned. Also that it was a dream like tale, that you admire. That's why I realised! That these tales are something that could draw anyone in and mesmerize them. Just like I was once. But it's not even close to 1000 coins...Also, today is the promised day. That's why please wait for a little while more. I'll definitely complete your criteria. I don't plan on giving up after all."

I smile and look at Harun, "See what did I tell you. He won't let it slip through his fingers." Harun just smiles and turns to his guard. All of a sudden Sin is holding a bag of 1000 gold coins and I just laugh under my breath at his shock. "This is a fee for listening to your play. Take it, Sinbad! I'll assist you in your dreams as a friend." Then Sin tries to protest so I but in grabbing him by the ear and pulling, "Just accept his kindness and thank him Sin. He wants to do this, besides it's not like he has a shortage of money." I let go of Sin's ear and harun just laugh while Sin looks confused.

Then some guards run up, "Oh. So you were here." I just smile at Sin , "It'd be troublesome if you leave suddenly like that." I just laugh at Sin's confused expression, "Sin, he's the 22nd King of Balbadd. King Rashid." Sin just stands there in shock so I slap the back of his head to snap him out of it. Stop gaping like a fish Sin. It's unbecoming, and if you continue I'll take a page from Rumuru's book." He just looks at the king and I sigh at the inevitable.


	8. Sindria Trading Company

**Chapter 8: Sindria Trading Company**

We're sitting in the same inn as last Time and the King is buying us dinner again. On top of him giving us the required entrance fee he also gave us a recommendation. I still wonder why though...he must see the same thing in Sin that I do. Then I hear the King suggest something. "Sinbad...let's have you do a theatre performance." Then Sin protests the idea, "Say what?! It's not that I dislike the idea but...Acting was something that I started as means to earn money for the registration. But I doubt I need it anymore…" At this point I grab his cheek and pull, hard.

"If you think you don't need it anymore than answer me this. Where will you get the money to buy a store or a warehouse, and don't even get me started on wagons for transportation. Or even advertisement...This is where it get's harder Sin and don't give me the look you give other people, I'm being serious." The King looks at me as I let go of Sin's cheek. He starts to rub it in pain and KIng Rashid says, "You might know it already, but here in Reim, as part of policy, several kinds of entertainment are offered to the citizens. Gladiator grounds of the colosseum, gambling house, bathing house, and in the end, theatres. Among these, fighting and acting are something which pick the interest of too many citizens...But, I'd suggest you to not consider gladiator even an option. That's a severe exhibition of fellow humans...and sometimes even monsters fighting with each other. Your body is the only asset you have right now. There is no particular reason for you to risk that and fight."

I look at Sin with an all to innocent smile and a dark aura coming off of me, "Besides, if you even tried to become a gladiator I'd rip your arms off before you could try to apply." He looks at me pale and eyes wide nodding in fear. Then the King says, "The tale you narrated was really something worth the applause. If you perform that in theaters you'll become the talk among the masses for sure. I think this is the best way to lead your corporation to success. What do you think!?" I look at Sin and he has a determined look in his eyes, "I'll do it!" He stands up and starts to leave the inn, "With that said, I'll prepare at once." I get up and start to follow Sin, "Sin! Wait for me!"

* * *

I'm up on the roof with Sin as he preps for the show, "You'll do great. Just remember to relax and not to mention me." He smiles and turns toward the crowd making it snow getting their attention. Then the show starts.

"I welcome you all to the heart throbbing world of adventures!" He draws his sword and summons some lightning causing it to hit the ground in pillars. "What'll be narrated at this place tonight are, the tales of adventure of a child called Sinbad." I smirk and light the torch's down on the stage as Sin jumps and lands on stage. "I hope you enjoy this thrilling ride, with me until the end."

 _The power of Djinn that people saw for the first time. With the tales of the Dungeon, overwhelmed them and made them express it like this…'All the performances that we have seen or choirs where hundreds sing together, are nothing compared to this performance'. Soon it's popularity reached even the remote regions of Reim. Due to which the people who couldn't watch it on the first day, lined up in front of the theatre. And soon, there was hardly anyone in the city who didn't know him._

Were in King Rashid's carriage discussing how the show went that night "Looks like it's another big hit." I just shake my head in exasperation as Sin says, "Yes, yet again all thanks to you who advised me to do the theatre. But, I still feel bad for the people who came all the way to watch and yet couldn't enter. I somehow want to resolve that issue…" I pinch Sin's arm as he yelps in pain, "Then why don't you write it down. I know I would buy something this interesting." Then Sin sees the colosseum and I get where his mind is going.

The next day we're in the colosseum and I'm in the crowd and I see Hina, Ja'far, Pip and the others. As well as a new face. "Well who's this cutie. I'm fairly certain I've never met him before." He holds his hands up so I take him from Ja'far, "Hina, Rumuru. Would this be your son by chance." They smile at me and Hina says, "His name Kikiriku...By the way what is Sin doing?" I just laugh at him, "He's telling stories.I thought that was obvious...But he's doing it to raise funds." I hand the kid back to Ja'far and turn to Pip. "I'm going to test you to see how far you've come in the last month...So be prepared and stay aware of your surroundings...I like to surprise people." She looks at me and backs away with a wary and scared look on her face. "Yes, sensei."

* * *

When the performance was over I started watching everyone leave, but then I noticed Ja'far and Kikiriku are missing and I feel a rush of rukh from beneath the colosseum. My eyes widen in realization as Sin comes up, "Crap!" I run into the colosseum and Sin appears to be following me, "Ruby! Where are you going!?" Still running I give a quick explanation. "Ja'far and Kikiriku are down here somewhere. I felt a rush of rukh and figured they ran into a monster."At that me and Sin pick up the pace.

Upon finding them Ja'far is unconscious and Kikiriku is asleep. Sin goes to get Ja'far while I tend to the baby, looking around I notice the slightly charred monster. Looking from the monster to Ja'far, to Kikiriku and back to the monster I understand. Then Ja'far wakes up and Sin asks, "Are you alright, Ja'far?" He sits up and the first thing he says, "Where's Kikiriku!?" I walk over holding the baby who was still sleeping. "He's right here, so now, Stop moving so much before I make you sit still. Understand." He looks at me and finally notices the monster. "Did I do that!? If I remember correctly lightning came out of this when I was fighting the monster." I laugh a little bit, amused at him. "You are what is known as a household vessel. You embody the power of your master and use them to fight for him. Baal probably recognised your strength and gave you this power...he was always one for theatrics." They're both looking at me wide eyed at this new information.

* * *

The next day me and Sin are at the new store taking stock. Sin wouldn't be doing work if I didn't threaten him first, he prefers to live a long life. I watch him work and then I realize I'm staring so I turn away blushing a little bit. Why in heaven, hell, and earth am I so drawn to him. It's not like I like him that way...right? I'm drawn out of my thoughts when I hear the others outside. Sin and me share a look and I smirk. "Should we give them the good news or let them find out on their own?" Sin grabs some jewels and puts them on walking out to confuse them. I sigh and follow after putting away the scrolls.

"See, I told you I'd work it out, didn't I!?" I smile at Sin as he continues, "With this we can now do business in Reim, and even trade across the world." I decide to put a word in after that. "We still have a long way to go though...This is the starting line, only the beginning." Then Rashid starts to say his goodbye's. "Sinbad, you worked really hard!" I listen to this and laugh at the others reactions, "No, it was all thanks to you Sensei. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here yet let alone making it this big." still smiling I elbow Sin for being dumb. Then Rashid says, "No need to thank me. As I quite enjoyed your dazzling performances during my stay here. I suggest that you publish your performance of your theatre in a book as well." I start pulling at Sins ear and give him an annoyed look, "I suggested that to start with. But do you listen to my advice no... you completely ignore me."

Then he gives me some puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry Ruby can you forgive me…?" I just look at him and my resolve breaks. I sigh in exasperation, "I forgive you, but listen to the advice people give you...and stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel bad." Unbeknownst to me the others are watching us with interest. "They're arguing like a couple." At those words I turn around and glare at them causing them to shrink back. "We are not a couple...if I hear that again I will cut of some limbs." They nod like crazy and Rashid bids us goodbye.

"I will be heading back to Balbadd now. Regretting it may be, but we have to part here. If you ever stop by, then head directly to the palace. Needless to say, on the matter of trading with my country that is." I nod at his words and Sin says, "Yes, sensei." I wave goodbye and he turns around, "It was nice meeting you too Ruby, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." I look at him and smile gratefully. "Thank you. If you ever need anything we'll be there to help." He nods at this and turns to Sin, "Take care, Sinbad!" Then the others start asking questions

"So, what's with Sensei and all."

"He doesn't seem to be a normal guy…"

"U-m...someone who taught me various things, the King of Balbadd." They start freaking out after that making me laugh a little, "Sin has a habit of meeting powerful people...I thought that was established already?"

"Just what the hell did you do while we were away!?" I watch the King board the ship and I give one more wave and turn back to the others as Sin says, "Well let's save the trivial details for later, we can now do business to our heart's content. We cannot stay here forever after all...In the end, business is something we need to do in order to get enough funds to form a country. Our goal is to create a country after all." I shake my head smiling, "And I'll follow you till the end. After all you can't get rid of me that easily."

 _Soon after, as suggested by King Rashid and Ruby he published his autobiography. That was supposed to be advertising for the soon to start business but, soon turned into a pleasurable read among the people all around the world as "The Adventures of Sinbad"._


	9. Some Years Later, Sasan Kingdom

**Chapter 9: Some Years Later, Sasan Kingdom**

A few years have passed and in that time Sindria trading company has grown a lot. Sin has also mastered his Djinn equip, though the others aren't aware yet. I've also completed Pip's training in water and have begun my search for the other apprentices, I've yet to find them though, at least in Reim. Sin has also changed, he's taller, and in my personal opinion more handsome than before, and he wears a blue long sleeved vest with a purple shirt and blue pants with black boots, and his hair is always in a pony tail.

Sin's not the only one who's changed though. My hair is still pretty long, all the way to my lower back, and I have taken to wearing the scarf but switched to a half cloak that stops at my elbows. And a new knee length light green dress with white leggings and black travelling shoes.

We would usually try and sell items around Reim but me, Sin, Hina and Ja'far have left to try and form trade contracts elsewhere. Currently we are heading to our first destination, the Sasan Kingdom, which happened to be at the top of a mountain. "I wonder if I'll find the earth apprentice here. After all we are in the mountains." Sin started looking at me weird after I said that, probably because I never told him about it. "What are you talking about...and why have I never heard about it?!" As you can see for some reason he's become really overprotective of me. He knows he can't control me but none the less he's really overprotective.

"Because you weren't paying attention at the time, you were talking with Hina about guy stuff...and to clear up your confusion an apprentice is someone who can control an element and also acts as my personal guard. There are four of them and I already found one. Now stop asking about it." I glare at him at the end. He pales at my frustration and to put it bluntly when I get angry I scare them, which is why they try and keep me happy, they don't want to die an early death. Sin then decides he's thirsty so I turn to Hina and Ja'far as they start talking.

"Sasan, has the most abundance of top quality metal in the world, but have secluded themselves to the outer world up until now. However it seems they've finally complied to the dealing of metal with Reim. If we are the first to bind an all out trading route with them, we'll gain huge profit." I shake my head at Ja'far's logic and hear Hina say, "But you know, was it really alright to leave everything to Vittel and Mahad there!?" I grab Hina's ear and pull causing him to cry out in pain. "Have more faith in your comrades. Trust is the key factor in our line of business and if you don't trust those closest to you than who can you trust." I let go and he rubs his ear, "Yes, ma'am."

"Vittel is doing his best as financial advisor, plus Mahad might not be that talkative but he's good at taking care of people. Both are very much liked by everyone. Besides, it's a country we're visiting for the first time. The head himself has to go, right?" I look at Sin and pull his cheek, "You just wanted to go on an adventure." I let go and he tries to glare at me but is in too much pain to do it properly. "Well what's your excuse? I bet you wanted to go on an adventure as much as me!"

"I don't need a pitiful excuse like that. Rumuru asked me to come and make sure you three don't get in trouble." Hina just pales a little bit and mumbles, "My own wife expects me to get in trouble...that's reassuring." I snicker a bit when I hear him and we continue walking till we get to the top and we see something amazing, the kingdom of Sasan glittering in the sun. "We're finally here...to the land of purity...Sasan Kingdom." I just stare speechless but a smile creeps across my face. I run forward laughing in excitement and anticipation, "C'mon guys let's go!"

* * *

"She acts like such a child sometimes...it's kinda refreshing." HIna remarks as the boys follow Ruby. "I know, we have to act like adults, but we sometimes forget to stop and have fun...though I have a feeling Sin may think differently." Ja'far and Hina give Sin some sly looks as he stares at Ruby. When he finally notices a blush tints his cheeks, "I don't know what your talking about...let's go before she get's to the gates...did anyone remember the pass?" They adopt blank stares then start to panic. "You forgot the pass!" this is directed at Sin. "I thought you had it...I was a little excited before we left...You can't blame me!"

* * *

I hear the boys arguing and they didn't even notice I had reached the gates. I walk up to the guard, "Hi I'm here with Sindria Trading Company, Those three idiots over there are with me as well. Here's the pass." He takes it from me and reads it over and gives the okay for us to enter, "Do you mind if I grab the morons before I enter...if I don't they'll just be there all day." He looks at them and sweatdrops "Sure."

I walk over to the morons and start giving off a dark aura making them stop and look my way, "You idiots! None of you are fit to be in charge of travelling...come on, let's go in and look for a place to stay...all three of you need to learn responsibility instead of just depending on someone else." I grab their ears and give them a look saying this conversation is not over.

After we had finally entered the gates, leaving a very confused guard, I noticed Sasan was very cut off from the outside world. Yes they were rich but they didn't know about the outside and it seemed like religion was the reason for that. This is why, in my personal opinion, government and religion should be separate. A country should not be run by a religion and religion should not be dictated by government.

 _Sasan KIngdom. A small country which is built on the base of a high altitude mountain. They who are still devoted to the teachings of the old gods, severed their interaction with the polluted outside world. By doing so, they got a second name as the 'Land of Purity'._

I notice something different though, the people are shying away from us, the adults mainly but it confirms some of my suspicions, they still worship the old gods.

"They're from the outside world."

"Heretics from the outside world."

"Don't get too close to them."

"People who come from the outside, are forbidden to recklessly hold conversation with the people. Please follow me!" I sigh at that and pinch the bridge of my nose, Ja'far notices my irritation, "Ruby are you okay?" I look at him and offer a small smile. "Yes...but the people here are so cut off from the outside...this shows that they have never interacted with people from other cultures...they will be naturally biased toward us and avoid all unnecessary contact...This also proves they worship the old gods still and are close minded in their beliefs." He only nods absorbing what I have said as we continue walking.

We get to the guy in charge of trade and he flat out denies us, "Not happening. Sasan doesn't have any intention whatsoever of trading with any other country. Now, please go back!" I fix this guy with a hard stare and he sweats a little but at my intimidation, "What about the metal you gave to Reim. If that wasn't trade I can't say what is." He continues trying to look me in the eyes. "Rather than trading, it's more like an amount we closed as a proof of friendship between the two countries. The emperor of Reim has been showing great interest and understanding in our beliefs. Beside's, the resources of Sasan are something we got from the blessing of god. They're certainly not meant for the money making heretics. If you understand that, then please leave."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ja'far sulking and look at the man in the eyes. "It doesn't mean you are right in your beliefs...my personal opinion is that religion and government should be separate. But in this case you let religion rule your government and the people's lives...you basically took away their right as a living breathing person to choose. If you understand that I will gladly leave your presence." I walk out and wait for the boys to finish in there.

They walk out and I look questioningly at Sin, "So what do we do now?" He looks at me with a rather cocky smile on his face and a determined look in his eyes, "We join the Sasan Knights." I look at him like he's crazy but my smile betrays me, "Figures you'd pull something like this. Well let's go and find an inn for the night, after all we can't do our best work if we're tired."

* * *

Walking through the town we see a large gathering of people and I notice the flags. "I'll go find an inn...Ja'far, make sure Sin doesn't do anything stupid...he will probably try and do something stupid." We watch Sin rush ahead and he nods, "Sure. We'll come find you." I wave and walk away, then I notice something weird, the rukh are pulling me toward one particular person. More specifically a girl about my age with long brown hair and grey eyes. I notice other people avoiding her and looking at her the same way they look at me, so I do the logical thing. I walk up and talk to her, "Hello...my name is Ruby what's your name?" She looks at me with fear and back away a little, "Why do you want to know? Are you going to ridicule me like the others?!" I smile at her reassuringly and silently ask the rukh to try and comfort her. "I'm not like the others, I'm from the outside...now can you tell me your name too please?" She looks at me and hesitantly looks at me, "My name is myria. Why are you even talking to me...I'm the cursed child nothing else."

"Well what makes you cursed. I have only seen one group of people curse others and I'm sure you aren't apart of that group." She looks at the ground in anger but I hear her stomach rumble and I laugh a little. "Well why don't we get some food in you first then you can tell me. I'm still looking for an inn to stay in and I'm not a local...do you know one?" She blushes a little and nods, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward a building that I never noticed before. I walk in and go to the person and explain the situation and pull Myria to a table. I had booked two rooms and ordered some food and water as well as informing the man at the front desk about my friends.

When the food comes to the table she hesitantly eats and I watch her with interest. I'm positive she's an apprentice but I don't know which yet. I can't get a read on her. "Now why do people look at you like you have the plague...it can't be all that bad considering what I've been through." She looks at her plate of food and in a sad voice says, "Ever since I was a little girl I've been able to do strange things. I see these little white birds everywhere and can move rocks at will. I was named the cursed child because of it."

I laugh at that and she looks at me surprised, "Why is that funny! My whole life has been hell because of it!...I'm cursed I know it!" I grab her hand and hold it calming her down. "If you're cursed then so am I. Those little white birds are called rukh, they're everywhere and few can see and interact with them. Manipulating the earth is a blessing, you are connected with it in a way I have never seen except in myself. After all I have the same powers." She looks at me in awe and surprise. "You an apprentice...the apprentice of earth, you are the personal guard of the guardian of the rukh and the one who will manipulate the earth...Do you want to learn to use these powers Myria, if you accept this then there is no going back." She stares at me and hesitantly nods. "I never knew my powers were that important or amazing...so I'm not cursed?" I laugh a little, "No your not...now do you want to come or not?"

She looks at her plate contemplating her decision then looks at me in what seems to be relief and determination. "Yes, anything to leave Sasan."

* * *

Later that night the Sin and the others walked into the inn and they stopped when they spotted Myria. I fixed them with a hard glare making them pale a little. "Her name is Myria. She's coming with us. My decision is final. You three have no say in this. Understand" They nod their heads and turn away and I hear them mutter. "Why does she have to be so scary…" I just shake my head and turn to Myria, "The man with the purple hair is Sin, the boy with the white hair is Ja'far and the really big guy is Hina...don't be intimidated by his size he's Imuchakk which means all his people are that big by nature." She just nods and we order dinner.

In the middle of dinner I notice something strange. Getting up I walk over to the barrels and look behind them. "Hey want something to eat." He looks at me in surprise and just stares. "Well c'mon you're here for something ." he just looks at me so I grab his arm and drag him over to the table. "Sin he wants to talk to you. I found him behind the barrels." I sit down and continue eating but the lady comes over and grabs the mystery guy by the back of his shirt.

"Stop that! This is an institute built especially for foreigners. Locals are not allowed to enter here. Just how many times do I have to repeat myself so you can get that!?" The boys look at him funny while I just share a look of amusement with Myria. But back to the conversation, "I know. But at least allow me to talk a bit-" He's cut off before he can finish the sentence, "Not on my watch, just consider my position for once as well. Don't you understand that you're an heir to the throne." This makes me choke on my food a little. When I finally clear my throat, "You're the son of the king!? Why didn't I notice that before!"

"This person is the son of our current Knight king, Darius-sama. Mystras-sama...Even I will get scolded if he learns you're here. With that said...please head back." I hear sound of protest from the newly identified Mystras, "I don't wanna, finally someone interesting came to this country! I plan on camping here, until I hear about the outside world." I just sigh and walk up to him, "This is why I stick with my beliefs. If you allow religion to rule your government than people will eventually rebel...now what do you want to know?" He looks at me like I'm some sort of goddess and I swear I can see sparkles around his head, "Everything!" I laugh a little, "Sin can you take it from here." He nods and story time begins.

Not even an hour later Mystras is back and begging to come with us. I just shake my head. "Do you have permission to leave Sasan?" He looks down with an obvious answer, "Than get it and come back. Can you do that?" He again looks at me like I'm a goddess. I sigh and feel another presence, it's similar to Mystras but not quite him, apparently Sin felt it too. "Who is it!? Don't hide there and come out!" I watch as a little boy comes out.

"Spartos!? Why're you here?" I watch the boy carefully, "Big-Brother I really respect you. That's why, please stay here in Sasan, so that you can succeed father and become knight King...As you're the only one who can properly reign over Sasan!" I look at the spartos and smile, "I like this kid, he sticks to his beliefs, that's a quality I admire!" Sin looks at me weird and I hear Mystras continue. "It'll be fine if you become one. You heard me right!? That I don't want to die knowing such a small world." I sigh as he's won Sin over with those words, "Fine, I'll take you with me. However, I won't do it secretly. So, you'll have to settle it by yourself. "

"Yes, I plan on doing that. Sasan knights have a duty to dedicate themselves to Sasan while they live, once they take that pledge. However, there is one way to leave the order while you're still alive." I look at Mystras as he tells Spartos to tell his father, "You plan on challenging the knights don't you." I look and see Myria standing there with a serious look on her face. "Myria...You're alive...they said you were…"

"They said I was dead. This only proves how close minded Sasan is...don't do something stupid Mystras...I don't want to see you hurt." She walks away and I look resolving to question her another time. I won't press her now but when she calmed down, I wonder what the relationship between the two is.

Later after Mystras left and Hina went to talk with him so I go to talk with Myria. I open the door and hear crying, "So you want to tell me how you know Mystras?" She looks at me and smiles sadly. "When we were kids we were betrothed. I really did fall in love with him but only realized it when it was too late. When I discovered my powers they found out and excommunicated me...They told Mystras I died and I was forced to watch...it hurt so much and now I have a chance to change that. I don't want to lose him again. Not again." She breaks down again and I hug her. Tomorrow will be tough for her, I just know it.

* * *

The next morning were outside and I look at Myria, "Are you sure you want to watch?" She looks at me determined, "Yes, I want to be there to support him." I nod and then I feel something strange and realize who it is, "Yunan...what are you doing here?" He looks at me with a silly smile, "I came to see Sinbad. Who is this?" He looks at Myria and I just shake my head, "Her name is Myria and stop doing that." He has taken to playing with my hair when he pops up for a visit. It's starting to get annoying now. Then thankfully Sin finally notices him.

"Why the hell are you here...Yunan?" I smile at Sin's confusion. "Sinbad...you grew a bit old didn't you!" I just laugh at Sin's misfortune. "He is right you know...you do look older." I poke his cheek as he freaks out a bit, "No I didn't, I just grew a bit and got taller that's it! Just look how manly I've become!" I pity Sin a little bit but me and Myria are having a good laugh at his expense.

"I wonder about that." I calm down and notice Ja'far's confusion. "He's the traveller that guided Sin to Baal's dungeon two years ago. Though Sin doesn't know who he is." I look at Sin and notice his shocked look. "You know who he is!?" I smile a bit , "Of course I do!" He sweatdrops at my cheerfulness. "So, what is it this time?" I look at Yunan and my eyes widen as he continues,"You also know about it, don't you!? That lately, Dungeons have started appearing at various places in the world."

"This means there are other dungeon conqueror's in the world...Even the Knight king. Am I right." Yunan just nods "How do you plan on facing other conqueror's, Sinbad?" I look at Sin, "We just came here to discuss trade. In the first place, we came here in order to meet the Knight King, so that we can discuss about trade. So it doesn't matter if that Knight King is a conqueror or not. If anything, it has become more interesting now." I smile at Sin's answer and Yunan bids farewell, "You're interesting as usual. I wonder what kind of reaction will the two conqueror's make after meeting each other. I am seriously looking forward to it, Sinbad!" I sigh as he just flies away leaving more questions than answers.

We get there and it turns out the loser gets beheaded, that sounds like so much fun. Note my sarcasm. Then I hear something about the doctrine of god's I scoff, "Doctrine of the gods. Gods don't even exist." I get more weird looks because of my beliefs, but I have accepted that I am a little weird. All of a sudden Mystras is thrown into a pillar and Myria looks worried. Like she wants to rush over and help him up. It would seem Alloces has made an appearance, I could never win an argument against him, annoying twerp.

"This fight is anything but fair. It is inevitable Mystras will lose, unless someone steps in." I look at Sin pointedly when I say that and he just looks at the fight. As Mystras is about to be killed Sin steps in, "Hold it right there!" I sigh in relief and I nod at Myria to go help Mystras stand up. I wonder where things will go from here?


	10. The Duel

**Chapter 10: The Duel**

As Myria is helping Mystras stand up, earning many glares and surprised looks from the knights Sin is confronting the Knight King. Then he decides to be flashy by using Baal's power, so he makes pillars of lightning. Then the so called king decides to give his two cents, "This sacred battle is a part of our doctrine. I don't want any outsider interfering with it." I start laughing at the sacred battle because there is no base to his claims. I muffle it when I start getting strange looks. Than Sin says, "Sacred battle, is it? And is that supposed to be the power of god that you've acquired after conquering the legendary tower? Well, I admit that you've acquired this power on your own. And it's up to you what you want to do with it. But, it's definitely not something one gets by the grace of god. In fact, anyone can get this power if they conquer a dungeon. What I mean to say is that, this power is not at all related to your doctrine in any way."

"And who are you to say that?" I smirk at him and go to stand next to Myria and Mystras, "Sinbad. A trader who travels all around the seas. And, a conquer just like you. Well let's have a duel. As you can see I'm quite talkative and if left alone I may end up speaking things I shouldn't. So if you win, you can dispose of me in anyway you like." I sigh and turn to the other two, "He's doing something stupid...again. Why does he do this to himself?" I shake my head as those two idiots continue the conversation.

"What're you after?" I can already guess Sin's answer. "I'll have him." he looks at Mystras. LIke I have said before, he's and idiot. "And have you sign a trade link with my corporation." I look at Myria and notice her expression, "Sin will be alright. He may be an idiot when it comes to some things...but when push comes to shove he's the most trustworthy person I know." She nods and starts to scrunch her eyebrows, "But can one man start to change decades of tradition in one duel." I smirk and look at her, "I trust Sin with my life and part of that trust is knowing he knows what he's doing...no matter how stupid it is." We both turn back to the two men, or rather a boy and a man. Sin still acts like a boy in my book.

"So what will it be? Will you accept it?" I watch the two carefully seeing if I should intervene. All of a sudden I feel Alloces probing at me. My guess is he wants to have a chat. I close my eyes and just concentrate on him and I hear his voice, " _Guardian it is good to see you again. I can sense Baal's presence as well as Valefor's. Do you know why they are here?_ " I mentally sigh and explain the situation to him and am drawn out of my thoughts when the duel starts. My eyes snap open and I watch Sin attack with his sword but every one of his attacks are stopped or dodged. That is until until they start using their Djinns and I watch as sin shoots lightning at The Knight King. My eyes widen in realization, he's only testing his opponent with low level attacks. My guess is that he will go from low to high level in an instant.

All of a sudden the lightning is redirected at him and I gasp as it almost hits him but he barely dodges. Sin attacks straight forward with his own sword but is pushed back and this apparently impresses Myria, "He's amazing!...On the same level as the Knight King!" I can only nod, "For now, yes he is." I get a curious look but my attention is back on the fight. Sin then says the same thing I did. "Equal?...How regrettable to be measured as an equal in a battle of this level. I honestly think you power is quite good, but only if its in a complete state. Let me show you…" I sigh as he starts to go into a full Djinn equip.

"O'spirit of wrath and heros...Dwell in me and turn me into a great Demon!" I smirk as I see the surprised faces of Ja'far and Mystras. "You knew about this!" I look at Ja'far and smile cheerfully. "Of course I knew! Who do you think helped him learn how to do this in the first place?" He looks between me and Sin gaping like a fish our of water. "Close your mouth Ja'far. You'll catch flies." After that exchange I'm focused on the fight again and notice Sin has a tail in this equip. I'll have to tease him about that later. But beside that, he looks older...and really handsome! I blush a little at that thought and am sure that someone I don't know who!

Next thing I know Sin strikes down with lightning destroying the room and him and me are the only one's left standing. I notice that Mystras is shielding Myria, this proves they have feelings for each other but I then notice Sin and we make eye contact. My eyes widen as I realize what he's about to do. In the commotion of everyone getting up and the dust clearing Sin grabs my wrist and pulls me into the sky along with the Knight King. "Sin you're crazy! But that is what makes you so interesting and cute." the words come out of my mouth before I can stop them so I just use my power over air to hold myself up and pull my scarf over my face trying to hide my blush. Then he drops the King after delivering a threat.

"I'm gonna stay in the air and make sure you don't destroy a small town." He nods and looks at me curiously, but goes down to see the king and work our a treaty. Next thing I know Sin has put a hole through a mountain and destroyed a few smaller one's. "Sin you didn't have to go and destroy a mountain just to make a point!" I scream that and I know he heard me. I am going to have a chat with him later. Or as soon as I figure out my feelings, whichever comes first.

* * *

Sin flinches as he hears Ruby yelling at him from up in the air. The Knight King is staring at the mountains in a mixture of shock and fear. "All those mountains...In an instant…!?" Sin looks at the King, "Do you get it now? That I can annihilate Sasan as a whole, if I really feel like it. Someone like you who hasn't learned his Djinn equip yet, can't possibly defeat me." The King frustrated looks at the ground, "Even though we're both conquerors there is this much a gap in our powers…!?"

"Yes, if my motive was invasion, Sasan would've already fallen under me. Even a knight king like yourself couldn't have done anything about it." Stepping forward slightly and glaring the Knight King says, "Just who are you…? With what objective have you come to this country!?" Sin smiles slightly at that "My objective is to start a trade route, and form an alliance with this country. To form an alliance on equal terms with Sasan. My wish is just that."

"What?" Sin continues, "The reason for forcing you into a duel while knowing that I was being rude was because I needed a place like this to negotiate with you. O'Knight King, I apologize for my impolite behaviour. With this I can finally enter the main topic. Right now, the people throughout the world have started conquering Dungeons, and have started to gain power. This power will eventually destroy the balance of this world and will greatly influence the power equilibrium. Even Sasan won't be an exception to that. With things as of now, it will be pulled into the war whether you like it or not. However, I do not wish for war. Rather I want to change this world which is filled with wars and want to make it so that people...countries can understand each other. I want to use my power for that."

"A world where people will understand each other. Do you really believe that you can achieve something that foolish!?

* * *

I sigh and start to descend. They had been there too long, getting down there I hear Sin's spiel on how he wants to use his power. Then Sin says something that makes me smile, "Yes. I'll create a country and become a king. So I'll need people who can share this dream with me at that time. Comrades who will change the world with me. For that, Sasan Kingdom's Knight King Darius Leoxses! Your powers are needed." I decide to make myself Known then so I start emitting a dark aura making Sin freeze. "Sin. You didn't need to destroy a mountain to make a point! That was just being excessive!"

* * *

I lower myself back through the hole Sin left in the roof and shortly after Sin and the King follow in a bolt of lightning. I walk over to Myria and put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything has been resolved. So you don't have to worry." She nods and I tap Ja'far on the shoulder. He looks at me, "I'm going to get our things together." He nods so I leave before things go any further.

Getting back to the inn I pack my things and Myria's few possessions. I go to the boys room and notice the only thing that is worth packing are Ja'far's things. So I do that and look at the rest of the room. "I'm going to kill those two idiots when we get back to Reim."

* * *

Back at the palace Sin and Hina both feel a chill up their spines. They look at each other and pale feeling the intent to kill.

* * *

Me and Myria are standing by the gate with the boys minus Mystras who is talking with his father. "Myria I am going to push you extremely hard to master the earth element. So be prepared." She nods and I turn to Sin and Hina. "I almost forgot...We need to talk about your organizing skills you two...I had to pack both of your bags and I have not forgotten!" They pale a little making me smirk so I add on, "I may just tell Rumuru when we get back. She can teach you a thing or two about organization." they pale even further and I swear I can see their spirits leave their bodies.

Shortly after that little chat Mystras joined us me and Myria walked ahead of the boys as they talked about something. Myria then decide to be blunt, "You're in love with Sinbad." I can feel the blush on my face. "I don't know...honestly my feelings are so messed up and just don't know." She nods in understanding. "When I realized I was in love with Mystras I felt the same way."

"But how do you know they feel the same back?" She shrugs her shoulders and we continue walking at a quickened pace because we want to get back to the boat.

* * *

"Sin you like Ruby don't you?" Sin turns to Mystras blushing like crazy. "I mean you act like a couple and I caught you staring at her. You also seem to be overprotective." Sin starts steaming our of the ears and Ja'far decides to say something, "You have been more protective of her lately. Especially after that day in Valefor's dungeon...when she saved me." Sin then gets fed up. "So what if I like her! It's not your business!" After a minute he realizes what he just said. "Oh my god I like Ruby!"

* * *

We had finally reached the ocean again and I notice Sin in a similar state that I am. I wonder what happened? I then hear Myria, "I've never seen the ocean before! It's so big!" I laugh a little and look at it with her. "Yes it seems endless. So are you ready to leave Sasan and start a new life?" She looks back at the mountains and confidently turns toward the ocean, "Yes...I'm finally ready!"

Later that night I'm on deck looking at the water thinking about a story that the King told. A story that only a few know the truth about, "Why does he know about Solomon's kingdom?...I can understand that he created this world but to leave that much of his story...that's just reckless." Next thing I know someone's hands are on my eyes, and I know exactly who it is.

"Sin can you take your hands off of my eye's please." He does as I asked and I look at him and he just smiles. "So what are you doing up this late at night?" He joins me in looking the ocean. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?" I sigh and look at the water, "thinking about what the Knight King said." He looks at me strange and i just shake my head. "It's not important now...I should get to bed. Goodnight" I gather up my courage and kiss him on the cheek and run to my room below deck with a major blush on my face. "Why did I do that!?"

* * *

Sin is left standing on deck with his hand on the cheek Ruby kissed. "I can't believe that she kissed me...does this means she feels the same about me as I do her!?"


End file.
